


Ende Gut, Alles Gut

by plutonianshores



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sex Pollen, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Summary: Caleb is accidentally exposed to a very potent form of an aphrodisiac Yeza is brewing, and there's only one cure. (Sex. The cure is sex.)





	Ende Gut, Alles Gut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stuff_and_nonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuff_and_nonsense/gifts).



> This is a post-canon AU that I'm sure will be jossed sooner or later, where Caleb moves in with the Brenattos. Nott is still a goblin (at least for now).

Caleb had a home in Felderwin, a better home than he’d ever dared imagine. He had a bedroom filled with books on magic, an armchair by the fire in which to read them, and, most unbelievably of all, something like a family. Nowadays he only needed to cast Fire Bolt to light the hearth or the stove, and the only shouting happened when Yeza dropped something in his laboratory.

As it seemed he had just done, judging by the muffled yells coming from the basement. Caleb made his way to the staircase, breaking into a run when Yeza’s shouting didn’t stop. He couldn’t make out Yeza’s words until he was halfway down the stairs, and by then it was too late.

"Stop! It’s poison!" The mask Yeza wore muffled his words. Caleb began to back away, but he’d already taken a faceful of the strange purple gas drifting through the air.

"All right," Yeza said, wringing his hands, "don’t panic. It won’t kill you."

It didn’t smell like it would kill him. Caleb had caught whiffs of a great many acids and other concoctions, some of which smelled like they would fry the hairs from his nostrils. This smelled like the faint chemical odor that Yeza never quite managed to wash off, and the bread Nott baked, and the soap they both used. "What will it do then, exactly?" He should be nervous, but all he felt was an overwhelming peace. Yeza would know what to do. He was never more confident than when discussing his concoctions, and Caleb could watch him talk about them for hours. Yeza would tell him what to do.

"It’s a highly concentrated aphrodisiac," Yeza said, and _oh_ , that explained why Caleb couldn’t stop thinking about what Yeza’s eyes and his smile and what his lips would feel like pressed against Caleb’s. Not that he didn’t occasionally think about those things when _not_ under the influence of an aphrodisiac, but he did have more pressing concerns now. "You’re going to feel strange."

"Ja, I already do." Caleb laughed, trying to suppress his desire to reach out for Yeza. "Do you have an antidote?"

Yeza shook his head. "Not the kind you’re thinking of, anyway. You’ll be miserable for about a day, or you can work it out of your system with sex."

Caleb could only manage a startled squeak in response. His cock was _very_ interested in this particular antidote, and he hoped very much that Yeza hadn’t noticed.

"I am so sorry, Caleb. If there’s anyone I can find for you--"

"There is only you, and Veth." Caleb hadn’t meant to say that out loud. He could feel his face growing hot, and he could see Yeza blushing over the edges of his mask.

"I would never dream of taking advantage of you." Yeza kept his eyes down.

"This isn’t your potion." Caleb paused, working up the nerve to say what he wanted. "The courage to say so, _that_ is the potion, but I have been daydreaming about you for longer than I would care to admit." He waited for Yeza’s reaction (probably a horrified reaction, the part of his mind he’d tried so hard to quash out said).

"Can you message Veth? Because I really want to say yes to everything you’re asking, but Veth will be furious if we don’t let her get in on this as soon as possible."

Caleb laughed, trying to wrap his head around what Yeza had just said. "Ja, right away."

  


It took some organization to send Luc for a sleepover elsewhere and clear the house of the remaining aphrodisiac gas, and Caleb was not much use for any of that. It was all he could manage not to pull Yeza into his bedroom and kiss him until the burning lust subsided. He thought it was impressive, all things considered, that he managed to confine himself to Yeza and Nott’s bedroom, even though it was torment to be alone.

The pillows smelled like them. Caleb pressed his face against one and stroked himself through his trousers, groaning in frustration when he realized he could barely feel the contact. He scrambled out of his trousers and underclothes, but his hand against his bare cock didn’t feel any better. The part of his mind that wasn’t fogged up knew that this was only temporary, but he couldn’t fight back the panic welling up inside of him. He was alone, and desperate, and he needed someone to touch him.

The door opened, and Caleb nearly sobbed with relief. He looked up enough to see Yeza and Nott at the door, then returned to burying his face in the pillows."I am _so happy_ you are here."

Nott clambered onto the bed. "Yeza told me what happened, but I wasn’t expecting it to be this bad. I’ll make sure he makes it up to you." She stroked a hand through his hair, and it was the best thing Caleb had ever felt. He arched up into her fingers.

"Please, just…keep touching me."

Nott tapped the side of his head. "If you keep hiding your face, neither of us can kiss you."

He still wasn’t sure he could bear to look at them, but she made a compelling point. Caleb slowly turned over, making sure not to knock her hand out of his hair.

He’d been so distracted by the contact that he hadn’t even noticed Yeza climbing onto the bed as well. Yeza brushed a tear from Caleb’s cheek. "I’m sorry we had to leave you alone."

Caleb should have said that he understood, or at least made some acknowledgment of the apology. But now that he had both of the people he had been slowly falling for in bed with him, he couldn’t think of anything other than touching them as much possible. "Come here." He wanted to reach up to kiss Yeza, but his limbs felt made of lead and Nott’s hand anchored him to the bed.

Yeza seemed to know what he wanted, leaning in to kiss him. Caleb’s lips buzzed with pleasure as they met Yeza’s, and the pleasure only grew when Yeza’s hand joined Nott’s in twining through his hair. Caleb kissed back hungrily, reaching for Yeza’s hips to pull him closer.

Too soon, Yeza pulled away. Caleb chased after him, whimpering. Nott drowned out his whimper by kissing him, hands toying with the hem of his shirt.

"Let’s get this off," she said, and Caleb reluctantly broke the kiss to raise his arms and let her tug his shirt off. He forgave the interruption immediately when Nott began to play with his nipple. He pulled Nott closer and kissed her again. He opened his mouth under hers, and then hissed and pulled away as his tongue caught on the tip of one of her teeth.

"Sorry!"

"My own fault," Caleb murmured, leaning in to kiss her again.

He lost himself in the kiss, cataloging the responses that every touch drew. Nott leaned into his touch when he played with her hair, and melted into him when his fingers played at the base of her ears.

"You found her ears, I see," Yeza said. He’d moved down between Caleb’s legs without Caleb noticing. Nott blushed a deep green, her ears twitching. "They’re very sensitive."

"Yeza categorized every inch of me," Nott said, making him blush in turn. She put the same tremulous curiosity that Yeza so often displayed into her voice and said, " ‘How does that feel? And that? Can you compare it to how it felt when you were a halfling?’ I felt like he had me in one of his vials."

"I can understand the impulse." Caleb stroked her ears again. "You are so perfect, both of you. I want to learn every inch of you, to make you feel as good as you are making me feel."

"Wow, that potion really got you bad." Yeza pressed a kiss to Caleb’s thigh.

"I would feel this way without the potion." Caleb meant to say more, but at that point Yeza wrapped his lips around the head of Caleb’s cock, and he lost all ability to form coherent words.

"He’s very good, isn’t he?" Nott looked down at Yeza with pride in her eyes.

Caleb caught his breath enough to ask, "Have you...done this before?"

Yeza pulled back. "Oh, once or twice."

"He has a thing for humans," Nott stage-whispered, laughing when Yeza blushed.

"I have a thing for _Caleb_ ," Yeza protested, and then returned to sucking Caleb’s cock with enough enthusiasm to make Caleb shout.

He couldn’t fit all of Caleb in his mouth, but he certainly made a valiant effort. He hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue in a way that left Caleb gasping and tugging at his hair. Caleb loosened his grasp when he realized what he was doing, but Yeza guided his hands back to his hair and moaned when Caleb once again tightened his grip.

Caleb might have felt ashamed of how quickly he came if there were any part of his mind to devote to shame, but he was entirely consumed by the pleasure of the moment. Yeza swallowed every drop of Caleb’s come, sucking at him until he was soft.

Caleb flopped back on the pillows. "Your wife was not lying," he said, breathless.

Yeza blushed again. "I’m a bit out of practice."

Nott threw a pillow at his head. "Don’t downplay your accomplishments! You’re the best damn cocksucker in Felderwin!"

Watching Yeza grin, Caleb’s cock began to stir to life again. It would have been frustrating if he didn’t want so badly for this to continue.

"Come up here," he said, beckoning to Yeza, "and we will see if I can give you a run for your money."

Caleb was no less out of practice than Yeza claimed to be, and on another day he might have been worried about that. But all he could think of was how much he wanted Yeza’s cock in his mouth, how much he wanted to see him come apart.

"You don’t have to," Yeza said shyly.

"I have never wanted anything in my life more than I want to suck your cock."

Yeza laughed, but it seemed Caleb had convinced him. Caleb should have teased him, drawn this out, done everything for Yeza that Yeza had done for him, but after the brief respite of his orgasm, the desperation was back even worse than before. He took Yeza into his mouth all at once, humming happily at Yeza’s gasp of pleasure.

Caleb traced out every inch of Yeza’s shaft with his tongue, learning which spots made him moan and buck into Caleb’s mouth. He found he could swallow Yeza to the root with barely any trouble (the benefits of a halfling lover, he supposed), and when Yeza bucked up into his mouth, Caleb moaned and tried to encourage him with hands on his hips.

He still couldn’t gain any satisfaction on his own, but Nott noticed his frustration and reached a hand under him. Her calloused and clever fingers found exactly the right spots to make him groan around Yeza’s cock.

Caleb took some pride in the fact that Yeza barely lasted longer than he had, and without an aphrodisiac to help him along. Yeza pulled Caleb up to kiss him, and as he licked a stray spot of come from the corner of Caleb’s mouth, Nott twisted her hand just right and Caleb came.

"Not half-bad." Yeza grinned, still a bit breathless.

Caleb looked over at Nott, who had a hand between her legs. "May I help with that? And don’t tell me I don’t have to."

"I’d like that."

It took a bit of rearranging, but finally Caleb was able to get his mouth on Nott’s pussy. He licked between her lips, delighting in how wet she already was, before tracing the path of his tongue with a finger.

"More," Nott gasped, and Caleb was very happy to comply. He took her clit between his lips and sucked, sliding a finger into her as she cried out. He saw Yeza press a kiss to the base of her ear as Caleb tongued at her clit, and Nott flushed a deep and beautiful green. She ground against Caleb’s mouth and wound her fingers through his hair.

Caleb got lost in Nott’s reactions, analyzing every sigh and quiver and gasp to learn how to draw them out again. He could have stayed between her legs all night, especially now that the effects of the aphrodisiac had begun to fade and he could feel the delicious drag of the quilt over his cock. When Nott pulled him close and shuddered into an orgasm, Caleb found himself coming again and with his own orgasm the buzzing in his veins began to fade.

He might have fallen asleep between Nott’s legs had she not tugged roughly at his hair and ordered him, "Come up here." Caleb curled between Yeza and Nott, too boneless with pleasure to manage much other than that. They laced their fingers together over him, pressing kisses to his face in unison.

"We should do this again," Yeza said.

"Perhaps without the accidental poisoning, though?" Nott added.

Caleb, already drifting off, murmured his agreement to both of those sentiments.


End file.
